vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempester
|-|Base= |-|First Appearance= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Tempester (テンペスター Tenpesutā) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Etherious Form Name: Tempester; The Immortal (alias) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Weather Manipulation (Wind, Fire, Air, Lightning), Immortality (Type 1) Resurrection (if lab isn't destroyed), Flight, Regeneration Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Natsu), higher in Etherious Form (Stronger than his Base Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Natsu with minor effort), higher in Etherious Form Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M in Etherious Form Striking Strength: City Class, higher in Etherious Form Durability: City level (Resisted Natsu's attacks without major injuries), higher in Etherious Form (Survived LFDM Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade) Stamina: Very High Range: Several dozens of meters with Calamity Curse, standard melee range in H2H combat Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combat Weaknesses: Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Calamity Curse: Tempester's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempester has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. Tempester has also shown the ability to create firestorms and thunder. *'Cyclone' (ヒュル Hyuru): Tempester creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones. Tempester can also wrap himself in said tornado to increase his speed and physical prowess. *'Impact' (どどん Dodon): Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempester is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body. Another way of casting this spell involves Tempester using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. *'Inferno' (ボッ Boh): When the opponent is at close range, Tempester emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath. Alternatively, Tempester can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. *'Thunderbolt' (ゴロロン Gororon): By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempester is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning. *'Magical Barrier Particles' (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi): Tempester is able to seemingly make his body explode, turning it into a thick black mist. The particles of this mist can damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness, specially in Mages. The only known time he has used this resulted in the death of over 100 victims to die, including individuals that did not possess Magic. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Tempester, much like others of his race, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Magical Barrier Particles:' Following his transformation, Tempester's forearms and lower half become cloaked in a dark mist of Magical Barrier Particles. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Tempester's body is constantly being supplied with a faint amount of Curse Power by Mard Geer, which amplifies his natural healing factor. According to Tempester, it would take one singular, extremely powerful attack to render him unable to heal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 7